


Only the Beginning

by charlesss



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And Then It Gets Worse, Angst, Dark Sides, Deceit fucks shit up, Gen, I might continue it lol, but not within the fic, for now, its more of an open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesss/pseuds/charlesss
Summary: A more in-depth, exploration of the endcard from the new video - with some angst on the side, of course.





	Only the Beginning

“Very well done, Virgil,” Virgil stiffened as he heard the voice, turning his head to Patton's usual spot in front of the curtains. “You're so…. _evolved.”_

 

“Deceit,” he huffed. “Real classy of you to sneak up on a side in the middle of housekeeping,” he raised the spider in his hand, stroking it in a way that (he hoped) appeared relaxed, disinterested.

 

“Well, ‘Classy’ is my middle name. Seriously, it's on my birth certificate, you can look it up, for proof.”

 

“Yeah, maybe…” Virgil struggled for a response - what could he say to get that stupid snake away from him? “Maybe in opposite town.”

 

Deceit burst out in over-the-top laughter, and Virgil knew he hadn't quite hit the mark there.

 

“Alright, alright, you're… overselling it, now,” Virgil gestured at him, hoping he could shut this whole conversation down. Things were only going to get worse, though, and a part of him, deep and primal and _terrified,_ knew that.

 

“Oh, you are _hilarious,_ Virgil,” Deceit wiped a fake tear from his eye. “You always have been.”

 

“What are you doing here,” Virgil ground out, his fists curled at his side. He was fine, this was fine, everything was _fine._

 

“Hmm,” Deceit waved a hand in the air. “A bunch of talk about Halloween, a season for dressing up and pretending to be something or someone else,” Virgil rolled his eyes, forcing his facial muscles to relax. “You’re right, a master of deception such as myself has no place in that kind of discussion.”

 

“Okay, me being able to elicit fear doesn't take away from the fact that I've grown,” Virgil glared. “So don't even _try_ me with that, Harvey Dense.”

 

“Clever retort,” Deceit exclaimed, sending chills down Virgil's spine. _Shut up shut up shut up-_ “And convincing statement. And cool costume. Are you supposed to be scarecrow in Joel Schumacher's cancelled third Batman film?”

 

“You know this is what I normally wear,” Virgil applied the distaste on thick, hoping it would hide the fear still shaking in his soul. How much longer could he keep this up? How long would it be until Deceit brought one of the _others_ into this?

 

“I've never seen that outfit before in my life,” Deceit said hastily, inspecting his gloves. “Stylish clothing aside, just be sure to… keep up that personal growth, Virgil,” _why is he using my name, why does he get to use my name, why why why-_ “Who knows? Maybe soon, you could be rid of us all.”

 

Finally, _finally,_ Deceit began to sink down. Virgil took a deep breath, already processing his final comment, eyes widening as he realized exactly who Deceit was referring to-

 

“Oh! What the-” Deceit popped up again, holding up Patton's Scooby Doo dog collar in his hands. “I was…. totally not looking for thissss…”

 

“Yeah, you better run,” Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes, beginning to relax this time.

 

“What was that?” Deceit popped up once more and Virgil wanted to scream, what was he _doing, why couldn't he just g_ **_et out-_ **

 

“Nothing, get out!” Virgil yelled, wincing at the way his voice cracked from fear, from _weakness._

 

Deceit left for the final time, leaving him exhausted and tense and still filled with fear. How could Deceit still do this to him? How could the mere _mention_ of the others do this to him? He was supposed to be the terrifying one, not them!

 

But perhaps that was the scary part - he would never be the scary, fear-inducing side he needed to be. There was always something to be afraid of, and while there was, there was no way for Virgil to take control of fear and use it to his advantage. No. When Deceit was around, he would always be afraid, always be the scared one, the powerless one.

 

Maybe that was a good thing. Yes, he was still valid back when he had been…. the villain, but he was growing now. He was going through more things. He was a friend now, not an enemy. A good guy, even, not a monster. He was by no means a hero, but he wasn't the biggest problem on Thomas's plate, not anymore. He just didn't need to be scary anymore, did he?

 

He just didn't need to be scary.

 

Virgil froze at the realization, sitting down on the stairs, his previous activities forgotten. None of the others had liked it when he had tried to scare them only moments ago, even if they admitted it was helpful, necessary even, for understanding him, understanding his growth. It was good as an illustrative tool, but it had _hurt_ them, _he_ had hurt them.

 

Was that really what he needed? Was that really what Thomas needed? God, it sure wasn't what the others needed.

 

 _“Huzzah! And that means my beautiful costume can remain untouched,”_ Roman had sounded so confident, so relieved, so _happy_ that Virgil would finally be leaving him alone. That Virgil would finally ignore him, move past him. And Roman loved attention.

 

 _But not mine,_ Virgil realized. A new fear seized him, this time not brought on by the thought of the other Dark Sides, or Deceit, or anything Thomas was doing.

 

No, this fear… this was his own fault.

 

 _You're too much,_ he realized. _You've been toning it down, but it's not enough, they're still annoyed with you. They just won't say it because you're more like them now._

 

In his head, he made a plan to further his personal growth in a way that would be better for everyone. He was so sure of this, so convinced that he had figured it out.

 

Inn the shadows, there was a flash of yellow and the faint sound of laughter, over-the-top and completely unnecessary. It faded quickly - his job was done. Virgil was truly alone now, for the first time since Deceit had first appeared, but that made little difference. It wouldn't be long now before the next phase began, the final phase of his plans. Very soon, it would all come together, and he just knew that Virgil would cry and cry and cry. And now, all he had to do was wait.

 

Not much longer, now. Not much longer at all.


End file.
